Vaati
}} is a recurring antagonist in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. He is unique among main villains, most of which wish to rule Hyrule or to obtain the Triforce. Conversely, Vaati is selfish and self-serving, seeking only to obtain his personal desires. Having been corrupted by learning of the evil within the hearts of men, he instinctively seeks power. Vaati's background is not revealed until the storyline of The Minish Cap. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Prior to the events of the game, Vaati was sealed within the Four Sword. When Princess Zelda senses that the seal holding Vaati within the Four Sword is weakening, she and Link go to the Four Sword Sanctuary to check it. As Zelda approaches, Vaati escapes and captures her, telling her that he will reign again and make her his bride. As Vaati escapes to his palace, Link is knocked out. After he recovers, he takes the Four Sword and sets off for Vaati's Palace as well. After defeating Vaati, he is once again sealed inside the Four Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures When Ganon steals the Dark Mirror to create Shadow Links, Princess Zelda and the Six Maidens are kidnapped. Upon following Shadow Link into the Four Sword's chamber, Link draws the Four Sword, releasing Vaati. After traveling to the Realm of the Heavens, Link defeats Vaati, only to be confronted by Ganon as he and Princess Zelda near the exit of the Tower of Winds. Unlike other games, Vaati is not sealed within the Four Sword. Rather, he appears to have died from the battle. Instead, it is Ganon who is imprisoned within the Four Sword. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Vaati, a Minish, was made the apprentice to the Minish sage Ezlo when he was a child. When Ezlo fashioned a powerful cap that could grant wishes as a gift for the Hylians, Vaati stole the cap when his master was away. He then used the cap to grant his wish to become a powerful sorcerer, transforming into a Hylian-like form and explaining to Ezlo his plan to obtain the mystical Light Force at the upcoming Picori Festival, which he would use to obtain god-like powers. As he leaves, Vaati curses his master, transforming him into a green, bird-shaped hat. At the Picori Festival, Vaati wins the annual sword-fighting tournament, allowing him to touch the sacred blade of the Minish. When the Bound Chest is brought before him, Vaati breaks the seal on the chest, releasing the evil forces inside. Angry that he had not found the Light Force, he turns Princess Zelda to stone and leaves. While Link is collecting the Four Elements to infuse with the broken Four Sword, Vaati possesses King Daltus, who proceeds to use the Hyrulean Soldiers to help his search for the Light Force. Once Link restores the Four Sword, he discovers that Hyrule Castle has been warped by Vaati's dark magic. After Link battles Vaati twice, Princess Zelda is healed and she, Link, and Ezlo try to escape Hyrule Castle; However, they are forced to run to the Courtyard, where Link is warped to a strange place and does battle with Vaati one final time. After this battle, Vaati is defeated for good. In the manga Four Swords Adventures manga Vaati is referred to as Gufuu, his Japanese name. He is defeated when Shadow Link destroys the Dark Mirror, his life source. In this manga, unlike the game's appearance, he takes the form of the round eyeball with two sets of bat wings. His larger wings are shown to be, at best, a yard long. His small wings are larger, but still hard to notice. Instead of the crescent moon "horns" on his head, as the games show, he has two horns, separated. He's shown to be somewhat more of a leader, as his army bickers about who will finish the Links off, asking their master if they could do it. The Minish Cap manga Vaati's appearance and actions are roughly the same as in the game. He personally follows Link to the Elemental Sanctuary in the guise of the King, before revealing his true form and intentions. After transforming Hyrule Castle into his own dark version, he battles Link in several forms of his own choosing before the dark power consumes him and forces him into the form of a hideous monster. Link slays the beast and Vaati is restored to his Picori form. He leaves with Ezlo to the realm of the Minish, and the Minish Cap is given to Link in his stead. In this version, Vaati became evil due to wanting to surpass his Master. He saw in the human world, "how the strong and the proud did bad things", so he thought that maybe if he was evil, everything would not be so hard for him. Theory In Ocarina of Time, a possible cameo of Vaati can be seen. If Link enters the Shooting Gallery, looking to the left will show three posters on the wall. These three posters contain an image of a creature strongly resembling Vaati in his wind mage form. On the contrary, this may simply be reference to other enemies, such as Queen Gohma or Dethl, who are characterized by their single eye. Further suggestions against this include the fact that Ocarina of Time was released roughly five years prior to Vaati's first appearance in Four Swords. Also, another possible cameo can be seen in the Spirit Temple, above a Hylian inscription on the Eastern wall in the room containing the Anubis. Etymology * "Vaati" means "demanding" in Finnish. * "Gufuu" means "Hurricane" in Japanese, fitting for his title "Wind Mage". * Vaati's single eye while in his Wind Mage form bears some resemblance to Cragma's. Gallery File:Vaati Stage One (Four Swords).gif|Vaati from Four Swords File:Vaati (Four Swords Adventures).png|Vaati in Four Swords Adventures File:Vaati Reborn.gif|Vaati Reborn File:Vaati Transfigured.gif|Vaati Transfigured File:Vaati's Wrath.gif|Vaati's Wrath File:Vaati Defeated.gif|Vaati upon defeat es:Vaati Category:Minish Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures characters